


New Look

by Thefallen1986



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Set after episode 2 (pilot Part 2) Bumblebee explains too Strongarm why he change alt mode and weapons.really just abit off fun enjoy.
Kudos: 11





	New Look

In Denny's vintage salvage depot, Strongarm approached Bumblebee who was sitting on the edge of the wall overlooking the scrapyard, as she got close Bee turned to her "Sir? I've been meaning to ask, but protocol" Strongarm started to consult her protocol files when Bumblebee stopped her.  
"Enough with Protocol what is it Cadet Strongarm?" Bee asked her kindly.  
Flustered Strongarm spoke "Sir I know this is personal but, why did you remove your sidearms?"  
"Ah that is really simple Strongarm" Bee looked across the scrapyard and noted Sideswipe winding Grimlock up, so getting up and signalling Storngarm to follow he started to answer her.

"I was getting a newer alt mode based on a 'Griffin Motors 1995 Windblazer' rather than my old default 'Urbana 500', I mean its better than a VW beetle" Bumblebee chuckles at the joke, sad that Strongarm didn't get it, he continued.

"And due to it being peace time, I had Firstaid removed my blasters"  
"So you volunteered to have your blasters removed?" Strongarm couldn't believe it.  
"Yeah. I mean, cadet, we are technical in a time of peace, my wartime weapons no good now" Bumblebee sighed "The sidearm I have is good, but I do miss the Dynamic Duo, Oh I also changed my colour scheme back too something similar my old one"  
"Why Sir? When the black and yellow scheme was much better for stealth operations?"  
"Well I'm being quite vain here as I prefer my Yellow scheme, anyway, If I ever see Kup again he won't recognize me" laughs Bumblebee, Strongarm looked at him with disbelief at that joke "Well I thought it was funny" mumbled Bumblebee.

CRASH!

Bumblebee looked to the source of the commotion and could barely suppress a laugh. Grimlock, in beast mode had Sideswipe in a headlock while Denny Clay was yelling and jumping up and down at them for destroying his Vintage 1977 Super Sentai statues...


End file.
